


The Nursemaid

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: Forced to take some time off to recover from a hunting injury, Melanie finds herself with Dean for a nursemaid.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & OFC, Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester and Melanie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a slow burn, but hang in there...smut cometh!

“I’m fine” he complained swatting Melanie’s hand away. “You’ve got a three-inch gash on your head! You’re not fine, Sam. Shut up and let me do this” she yelled, effectively shutting him up. Dean snickered from where he sat on a chair near the window of the motel room. “You’re next” she glared at him “Then I need someone to look at my back. I think I’ve got a piece of glass in it.” Dean started to stand up and she pointed at him, “No. You sit until I’m ready for you. Both of you smashed your heads and likely have concussions.” She put four stitches in Sam’s scalp and sent him to shower. Dean needed various pieces of glass pulled from his head, but no stitching was needed. She cleaned him up as well as she could while he bitched and complained. Then she turned her back to him pulling off her shirt. “Melanie! Why didn’t you say how bad this is!” he shouted, eyes going wide. “What?” she stepped to the mirror and looked over her shoulder at her back. “Oh. Doesn’t really hurt” she said quietly looking at the magnificent bruising covering her entire back. “It will tomorrow” he shook his head in wonder. Dean did find a few shards of glass in her back, but she thankfully didn’t need more than some antiseptic and band aides. He didn’t want to think about how painful it would be to run a needle and thread to bruises that bad. “Well, considering we dove out of a second story window onto a pile of logs, I think we did okay” she said as Sam came out of the shower. “Woah!” he said looking at her back. Dean noticed that her bruises were already moving from angry red to bluish black and grabbed the bottle of Advil and dumped four in his hand, thought about it and added a fifth handing them to her. “Go ahead and shower, I’m going to ice this up a bit” she said to Dean. He nodded and pulled the ice packs from the first aid kit and broke them up to activate the cold. She laid on the bed and let him lay the three packs on the worst of her bruises, but she needed a lot more than what they had on hand. “I’ll get some ice” Sam said, reading Dean’s mind. 

-

“I hate hospitals” she bitched at Dean. “Yeah, well, you’re in excruciating pain and can’t walk. You’ll get awesome drugs, though” he grinned. “Pain don’t hurt” Melanie grumbled. “Okay, Swayze” Dean laughed. Just then a pretty, young doctor stepped into the room with x-rays and other images they’d taken in Radiology. “Alright, we’ve taken at look at your images” she said flipping on a lighted board and stacking the images against it. “Good news is that we couldn’t find anything broken. Bad news is, aside from your obvious bruising, you’ve sustained severe contusions along your spine, whiplash and I think it’s safe to assume, every muscle in your back is sprained. I’m ordering two weeks bed rest, minimum, with PT to follow. I will give you a list of referrals and such, along with anti-inflammatory and pain meds. I’m serious about the bedrest. If you do it right, you can be back up and around in a couple of weeks, if not careful, you will wind up with permanent nerve damage. How did this happen?” she asked. “Fell from the ladder hanging Christmas lights outside. Landed on the firewood pile” Melanie said. The doctor gave her a long look before eyeballing Dean, clearly seeing that his hands were cut and bruised. “Would you excuse us for a moment?” she asked Dean. “Uh, sure” he said and left the room quickly. 

-

“You’re handsome” she sighed from the backseat where she was wedged in securely with pillows, blankets and heavy drugs. “Meds kicked in, huh?” Dean laughed. “Yep” she popped the P loudly. “I don’t wanna stay at Bobby’s” she whined, “He’s gonna make me do research. Books are dumb.” “You love research AND Bobby’s is like your favorite place to be if you’re not working a job AND you drool over his books” he retorted. “You’re dumb” she mumbled. “I’m handsome” he corrected, wagging his finger in the air. “The doctor thinks I’m in an abusive relationship with you” she said. “I would, too. Our story was thin, and she saw my hands. Sammy should have taken you. He’s got that puppy dog face” Dean laughed. “Sammy is adorbs. I want a burrito. Dean…” she sighed and was snoring before he could finish. 

-

“They took a job?” she snarled as Dean helped her into the bathroom. “I’m not thrilled about being left behind either” he said. “Is that what all the yelling was about?” she asked as he closed the door for her. “Yeah, well, not just that” Dean answered, voice muffled through the door. “I’ve got my meds and the bathroom is just outside my bedroom door. I’m fine. Go meet them” she said. “I’m not leaving you alone. You have no access to food if I do” he said. “Jody will bring me food” she argued. “Jody is out of town looking at colleges with Alex” he said. “Ah ha! You DID try to abandon me!” she laughed. “No. I tried to find someone to help you shower, cuz me helping you isn’t gonna be weird AT ALL” he sighed. “What else were you yelling about?” she pressed him. “Mel, let it go” he sighed. “I don’t let things go. It’s what makes me a better hunter that you” she chuckled. “A better…okay, maybe overall, but I’ve got the strength” he scowled. “Big, bad Dean Winchester with all those muscles. Spill it” she laughed. “Shit” he sighed, “Apparently they think we have a thing for each other and they’re forcing us to be here alone to work it out.” It was quiet. Too quiet. “Mel?” he asked. “A thing, huh?” she replied. “According to them, we need ‘tough love’ and as Bobby said ‘You two kids need to get over your 90210 bullshit’ and this is their way of doing that” he said. “Okay” she said. “Okay?” he replied confused. “Yeah. Okay” she said over the flush of the toilet. 

It wasn’t long before their patience with each other was tested and it was because of the shower, which had been Dean’s primary concern of the entire care-taking ordeal. “Dude, get out” she shouted. “Doctor said you cannot be left unattended unless you’re in bed. Sitting in a rickety folding chair in a shower is NOT bed. Shut up and finish so we can make this weirdness end” he snapped at her. “Just wanna see me naked” she mumbled from the other side of the shower curtain. “Listen, if I wanted to see you naked there are a thousand other ways I’d go about it” he sighed rubbing his hand over his face while he sat on the closed lid of the toilet seat in the tiny bathroom. He heard her wince and was on his feet in a flash. “It’s fine. Really painful is all” she said hearing him shuffling around, “Distract me.” “Sure…” and he could think of nothing to say. “How would you go about seeing me naked” she said, wincing as she washed her hair. “Oh, uh…let’s see…I don’t know. Pickup lines wouldn’t work. You’ve heard all of mine. Shit, you helped me with some of them” he smirked. She laughed at that, “True. Some of your best work, is in fact my own design” she agreed. “We do make an excelling wing man for each other, don’t we?” he said, liking the idea a lot. “That’s changed, though. Have you noticed?” she asked. “I guess I have” he said. “We hit a bar and you get as far away from me as possible. I thought it was to better your chances with the ladies, not sitting with a woman and all, but after this stunt Bobby and Sam pulled, maybe you put distance between us because you like me” she sang, clearly trying to hold in the laughter. “Mel, don’t push it, please” he sighed. She turned off the water and he his hand appeared with a towel in it. “Thanks” she said taking it and drying herself off. She passed it back and he handed her a bathrobe. She wrapped it around herself as best she could in a sitting position and pushed the curtain away. “Is there something here?” she asked as he lifted her over the edge of the tub and settled her on solid ground. “Let’s get you into bed before those meds start making you too wonky” he ignored the question.


	2. 2

“Go! You’re cranky and making me nuts. Find a girl and fix it and don’t come back till you do” she ordered. “You don’t want me here, fine! I’ll be downstairs but I’m not leaving” he shouted back and slammed the bedroom door on the way out. Twenty minutes later she picked up her phone and texted him. 

M: Sorry. I’m an asshole.  
D: You’re in pain and I was hovering. But you are an asshole.  
M: Come back up? I’m properly medicated now.   
D: You gonna yell at me again?  
M: Probably.  
D: Gimme a few minutes.  
M: Why?  
M: Dean! Are you…you’re watching porn, aren’t you? Ewe!   
M: Quit playing with yourself. If I can’t get off, you can’t get off!   
D: Why can’t you get off?  
M: I can barely sit up by myself, you think I can do that?”  
D: Want some help?  
M: No.   
M: Yes.   
M: NO.

She heard him stomping up the stairs a few minutes later and smiled when he came in with two bowls of ice cream. “Well, since you rejected my medically fueled offer of help, maybe this will help cool you down” he handed her a bowl. He kicked his shoes off and carefully sat up against the headboard. “What are we gonna watch?” he asked. “E.T. and then Goonies” she said excitedly. “I’ll allow it because they’re both Spielberg” he said, “Ready for some more lidocaine cream on your back?” She nodded, “But after ice cream.”   
She woke up to find Dean sleeping next to her, still on top of the blankets, still fully clothed. He’d been asleep long enough for the television to time out and power itself down. She took a deep breath bracing for the pain and shifted to her side. “What is it?” Dean said popping up. “Just rolling over” Melanie said. He turned to face her and finally slid under the blankets and tucked his arm under the pillow, burrowing in. She watched him fall back to sleep, a gentle snore coming from him. He looked so much younger when he slept. 

-

“Why not? I can lay on the sofa, that’s the same thing as the bed!” Melanie shouted. “Because I’m not dragging you up and down the stairs every time you need to pee, which is the OPPOSITE of bedrest!” he shouted back from Bobby’s den downstairs. “I can help with the research, just get me down there” she demanded trying to sit up while hiding her pain. “Not a chance. I’ll bring you some books but you’re not leaving this room” he shouted and stomped up the stairs.   
He turned into her pageboy while she researched for Bobby and Sam from bed. She’d known exactly which books to check and even knew where Dean could find them on Bobby’s shelves. Apparently, she understood his organizational style but to him it was just a hoard of dusty books filled with dusty words on dusty shelves. In under an hour Melanie had found the symbol Bobby called about and read him everything. After Dean put back the last of the books, he flopped into the chair next to the bed. “Wouldn’t be so tired if you just brought me downstairs” she snarked. “Can I get a minute of peace?” he grumbled getting back up and storming out of the room. “Take a nap. I’m running out for groceries” he called up the stairs moments before she heard the Impala rumble to life. 

He’d come back with beer, whiskey, groceries and … “Did you buy me socks?” she asked, fingering the pile of thick, squishy socks Dean dumped onto the bed. “Yes, those are socks, genius” he snorted. She looked at him, confused. “Your feet were freezing last night” he said. “Thanks. Could you help me? I haven’t been wearing socks because I can’t reach my feet right now” she shrugged. “Sure” he said and pulled the tags off the blue pair. “Dean” she started but lost her words. He chuckled and slipped one sock on. “What’s funny?” she asked. “That’s the second time you said my name and didn’t finish your thought. Happened in the car on the way here. After you called me handsome” he said slipping the second sock into place. “I did not” she grumbled. “Did so. You said I was handsome, Sammy was ‘adorbs’, demanded a burrito then said ‘Dean’ all breathy and passed out” he laughed patting her foot before he stood up. “Didn’t…breathy…” she mumbled, then perking up “I could go for a burrito.”  
Two nights later they lay on the bed watching Tombstone. “Bobby texted me. Said he hid two candy bars behind the corn flakes” she said poking him in the shoulder. When he brought them to her, she said “Bobby thought you’d lie and tell me there was only one. He also said something weird. He I was to tell you that the world won’t wait for you. What did he mean by that?” she asked. Dean stiffened and straightened up, “Mel. Let it go.” “Ah, it’s about that thing we have for each other?” she said unwrapping her candy. He rolled his eyes and picked up the remote to restart the movie. 

She woke a few hours later when Dean’s phone rang. “No, Bobby, I’m just leaving her here alone while I hit the bar every night! Come on!” She listened as they argued for a few minutes and Dean dropped the phone on the bed with more force than necessary. “Caught another job?” Melanie asked. He looked down at her and brushed the hair from her face without thinking about what he was doing, “Yeah.” “I’m much better now. Jody has to be back, and you can go hunt” she offered. “No, I want to stay” he sighed. “Dean, what’s going on?” she asked wincing as she carefully shifted to her back. “You’re recovering from a major fall. You’re damned lucky you’re not paralyzed” he said getting up and pacing the room in the dark. “That’s not what I mean. What’s going on with us?” she demanded. He sighed, “Melanie, I don’t want to do this.” “Yeah, well I don’t want to be stuck in a bed for two weeks, but here we are, doing shit we don’t wanna do. Listen, I don’t like talking about feelings either, but there is something here. Isn’t there?” He passed her the next dose of pills and the glass of water he kept next to the bed. “That doesn’t mean anything happens. I’m a disaster, so, whatever it is with us, isn’t happening” he said firmly.

“A disaster is right, but who of us isn’t? Bobby had to kill his wife and now lives like a hoarder, Sam drank demon blood and shacked up one, I’ve got Daddy issues and a serious tendency to leap before I look – hence the very literal situation I am in right now, and you’ve been to hell and back. So, that’s a moot point” she argued. “By your math, two fucked up hunters is a good idea?” he asked, pulling one of Sam’s epic bitch faces. “What I know is, we both think there is something here and given the nature of our lives, I think we should at least try for something good, don’t you think?” she asked. “Come back to bed, watching you pace is making me tired” she said when he didn’t answer. “Daddy issues?” he asked, sliding back under the blankets. “Sometimes I like an older man to give me a spanking. It’s fun” she laughed. “Fuck” his head fell back on the pillow as if he were in pain. 

“If we try and it fails, then what?” he whispered in the dark a few minutes later. “Then we tried and it failed. I don’t know any more than you, Dean” she shrugged. “Let’s try it” he said. She grinned, “Wanna make out?” “No, you’re in pain” he said surprised she’d even suggest it. “My lips don’t hurt. Come on, you’ve got about twenty minutes before the meds kick in” she squeezed his hand. He was quiet for a moment then turned to her, lifting to one arm. He looked down at her face and took a fortifying breath, “You have no idea the things I’ve been wanting to do to you, but I’ll start with this.” He lowered his lips to hers, gently brushing against them. She could make out the shape of him in the moonlight that filtered into the bedroom and closed her eyes, letting him kiss her slowly. His lips were much softer than she had expected. She gasped when his tongue licked out, looking for entrance. She melted into it as delicious tingles danced around inside of her. The heat of his tongue gliding over hers making her moan. Her hands found his face, holding him to her. Their kiss deepened and swept them both away until her breath hitched in pain. “Okay, that’s enough for now” he pulled back and ran his fingers over her cheek. “One more” she whispered. “One more” he agreed and very gently kissed her lips, biting her bottom lip before letting go. He settled onto his pillow and held her hand. “That was nice” she whispered. He laughed, “You have no idea what that did to me and how difficult it was to stop.” “Oh yes, I do. You’re not the only one with hormones” she reminded him. He was quiet a minute and asked, “You’re horny?” “Very” she sighed. “I could…I could help with that, but your back hurt with just a kiss” he said realizing what a bad idea it would be. “NOT that I’m trying to get laid, I was just offering to take care of you” he rushed on. “Dean. Relax. I know you’re not trying to bang the injured girl” she laughed. “Okay, good” he settled back into his pillow. “How? How would you help?” she asked. “I can think of a few ways to alleviate your troubles,” she could hear the grin on his face when he spoke. Melanie sighed and said, “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but goodnight, Dean.” He laughed so hard the bed shook, “Goodnight, Melanie.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I’m running into town after you’re done. Need anything?” Dean asked while applying the lidocaine cream to Melanie’s back. “Yes, I need razors and shaving cream. Men’s razors, ladies shaving cream and pick up some stuff to restock Bobby. Shampoo, soap, that sort of thing” she said. “I think I’m going to make chili. I’ve never made it before, but it can’t be hard right?” he said. “I’m not much of a cook, but I think chili shouldn’t be too hard. Got a recipe?” she asked. “I found a few online” he said. 

A few hours and a lot of swearing from Dean later, the incredible aroma wafted up the stairs. “Dean, that smells fantastic” she moaned. “You smell fantastic” he said leaning over her on the bed to sniff at her hair. “Oh, yeah. I see how you’re able to get women to follow you to seedy motels” she laughed. “What?” he asked innocently. “You’re good, Dean. Damn, that sent signals to all my lady parts” she gasped as he nuzzled his nose in her hair. “Wanna make out? I have another fifteen minutes before the chili needs a stir” he spoke softly in hear ear. “Mmhmm” was all she could manage. 

“Dean!” she gasped as he suckled her neck. “You taste good too. I like having you trapped in this bed, at my mercy” he murmured moving to her lips, taking them hard. His hand slid down her neck to her chest where he cupped her breast, thumbing her hard nipple over her shirt. Her pussy tightened and her body must have moved because she was rocked with pain. “Okay, too much” he said backing off. “Fuck fuck fuck!” she shouted. “Gonna have to wait for the fuck fuck fuck, baby” he grinned and climbed off the bed. His erection was straining his pants. “Woah! Packing some heat, Winchester!” she said with big, round eyes. “I wasn’t planning on getting to second base with you today. Maybe I should clean the pipes” he grinned and left her alone picturing him jerking himself off while we went to babysit his chili. 

“Hey, you hungry? It’s ready” he called up the stairs. “Yes! Starving!” she called back. He came back about twenty minutes later with a tray filled with two steaming bowls of chili, spoons, napkins, a vase of fresh flowers, a box of chocolates and two beers. “It’s our first date. Thought I’d hit all the first date things I could manage, given our situation” he grinned placing the tray on the dresser. “Dean, that’s…” she said but lost her words. “Never bought a girl flowers or candy before. I must like you. Come on, let’s get you upright” he said helping her sit up. He stuffed her wedge pillow and some bed pillows behind her back and handed her a bowl, napkin, and spoon. “Beer is here” he nodded to the bedside table. He sat on the chair next to the bed and put his feet up on it. They tucked into their bowls making yummy noises. “It’s incredible” she said. “It’s not hard. Just takes time to dice up all the peppers and onions” he grinned, pleased with himself. 

-

“Dean, please, I can’t take anymore of this” she begged as his hand cupped her breast the following morning. “Few more days and you’ll see the doctor” he sighed flopping onto his back. “I’m not telling you to stop! I need more! We’ll be careful. It’ll be fine” she encouraged. “You still can’t put on socks by yourself, Mel. So, unless you’re willing to accept my terms, you’re just gonna have to wait” he said. “I’m not going to let you get me off then have you walking around with blue balls” she said, crankiness creeping into her voice. “I’ll take care of that in the shower. Let me take care of your problem. You’re getting cranky” he chuckled, sliding his hand over her leg. “No” she said shoving his hand away. “Okay, time for your shower” he sat up. “Counteroffer…you take care of my problem, but you let me watch as you take care of yours” she grinned. “Ooooooh, now that’s an entirely different scenario” he replied, eyebrows high on his forehead. “Where are you going?” she asked as he headed to the door. “Gonna get your shower ready. As for your counteroffer, I’m in. After our second date tonight” he smiled and left her squealing with joy. 

-

“Okay, dishes are done, romantic candle is lit, teeth are brushed, are we missing anything?” Dean asked looking around the bedroom. “Your ass on the bed” Melanie grinned loving how he was fussing over everything. She was already under the covers while she watched him pull off his pants and shirt, leaving him in black boxer briefs, erection already straining them. He carefully climbed up the bed and leaned over her. “You’re sure you can handle this?” he asked. “I’ll tell you if I have to stop” she promised. He quickly took her lips with his, sliding his tongue into her mouth. It was urgent and needy, exactly how they both felt. He was different this time, as if knowing he didn’t have to stop was fueling it. She moaned into him, reaching for his shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh. She’d felt his bare skin countless times, cleaning cuts, stitching wounds, but she’d never realized how warm and soft it was. 

He wasted no time in slipping his hand under her shirt. He found her breasts bare, nipples hard. “My God you feel good” he moaned, biting her neck as he squeezed her breast. He lifted her shirt to look at her, hand running back and forth, touching, and squeezing. “You’re beautiful” he told her and lowered his head to circle a nipple with his tongue. She arched up to press closer to him and winced a bit at the sudden movement. “NO! Don’t stop, I’m okay” she said, hands flying to his head to keep him in place. His eyes locked on hers for a moment, then he continued working his tongue over her. “Dean, that feels incredible” she sighed, hands falling to the bed. He suckled and nibbled until she just about screamed. “I bet I could make you cum by playing with just your nipples” he shifted himself higher to kiss her. “I think you’re right, but let’s do that another day. Dean, please touch me” she answered between gasping breaths. Dean’s hand slid down her body to find she wasn’t wearing panties. “What’s this? Unwrapped my present for me?” he asked, cupping her sex in his large hand. Her breath hitched at his touch and she let out a strangled cry as his finger slipped into her folds. “You really are in a bad way, aren’t you?” he asked feeling how wet she was, dipping his head to lick at her nipple again. “Yes, Dean. That feels so good” Melanie called out as he stroked her clit. “I’ve wanted to know for so long. You’re silkier than I could have ever imagined” he said dipping his finger into her. She was close, having been on edge all day thinking about this. Thinking about him touching her. He slipped a second finger into her, pumping gently and deeply, “Let me have it, Melanie. I want to watch you cum.” He brought her higher and higher with that maddeningly steady pace he’d set. “Dean…DEAN!” she cried out as her body seized up in pleasure and pain. He quickened his pace helping her ride it out so that she didn’t have to move her hips, “That’s it. Relax into my hand, baby. Let me have it. So beautiful.” 

When he saw she was coming down, he slipped his fingers out and gently stroked her as she settled down. “I’ve never made a woman cum so hard. Thought you were gonna tear my fingers off” he smiled kissing her lips gently as she panted. “I’ve wanted that for so long” she admitted. “Me too” he agreed. “How’s your back?” he asked. “Hurting but manageable. I want more, but I don’t think I can handle it” she laughed. “Gives us something to look forward to tomorrow” he promised. “Now you. I want to see you” she demanded. “Where do you want me?” he laughed, still stroking her clit. “Legs up here by me so I can touch you” she grinned wickedly. “You said you wanted to watch. Didn’t say a word about touching” he raised his eyebrows. “You’re gonna deny me?” she challenged. Laughing he hopping off the bed to stack a bunch of pillows up so they could see each other from opposite ends of the bed. “Shit, Dean!” she said in awe when he dropped his underwear. She reached out with her hand in a gimme motion. He stretched out next to her and rested his feet near her head. 

She reached out and took him in her hand. The girth of him filled her palm easily. He’d been walking around a whopper in his pants and she had no idea. She closed her fingers around him, feeling the heat of him. He was incredibly hard, like steel. Stroking him experimentally she pulled a groan from him as her hand glided over him. “I’ve had this little fantasy I like to play in my head while we’re stuck in the car together” she admitted, experimenting with strokes and pressure. His breath caught in his throat and she continued, “I think about the things we could do to each other while you’re driving. Your fingers in my pussy, mine on your cock, your cock in my mouth.” He groaned, not taking his eyes from her, “I’ve had those fantasies too. Once, baby, that feels amazing, once I found myself watching you sit on the hood of my car and I imagined lifting your dress and tasting you right there.” She pumped his length until she found that he liked it best when she stroked his full length and brought her hand up and over the head of his cock before slipping back down. Slow and long strokes, just like he did to her pussy. “You’re gonna make me cum if you keep that up” he warned her. She wasn’t ready for it to end so she let go and shifted her fingers lower, to dance along his balls. Large and heavy in her hand, she tested their weight and cupped gently running her thumb over the skin. She let a finger slip between is cheeks making him jump. “Woah, baby. That’s uncharted territory” he laughed. “For now,” she said moving back to his cock. She started stroking him again, this time not stopping until his hips thrust him into her hand. His hand found her pussy and he slipped two fingers into her. He was going to make her cum again, she was so incredibly turned on that it he hardly had to move his fingers before she cried out, clenching around him. Her hand squeezed his cock so hard he moaned, “Fuck, baby, I love watching you cum.” She watched as his breath became ragged and kept her pace steady and grip tight as she demanded he cum for her. He called her name, rope after rope shooting from him onto her hand and his belly. His legs were trembling as he caught his breath. “Are you alright?” she asked, trying not to laugh. He looked adorably sexy, laid out next to her, naked and trembling, sticky cock still in her hand, totally spent. “I’m amazing, baby” he panted squeezing her thigh, making her squeal as his fingers found a ticklish spot.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke the next morning to find himself alone the in bed. “Melanie?” he called out. When she didn’t respond he hopped out bed and ran out of the room, still naked. He found her in the shower. “You’re supposed to wait for me” he sighed, pulling the curtain back to watch her. She wasn’t using the chair today, so he pulled it out of the tub and climbed in with her. “Feels so good to stand and move” she sighed as his hands found her hips. His lips caught hers, wet and slick he sucked at her bottom lip. “Last night was amazing” he said taking the soap from her hands. She turned around and let him get her shoulders and back. He was careful over her bruises. “It’s looking a lot better” he told her. “Yeah?” she asked. “Yep. No black spots left. Some purple but mostly it’s faded to various shades of green. How’s the pain?” he asked. “Not bad. I have to be careful of sudden movements, but it feels great to stretch out like this. I’d like to spend some time downstairs today” she said hopefully. “Two days of bedrest left. Not gonna let you fuck yourself up. I promise to keep you occupied” he said, voice dripping of sex. He stepped up close, pressing his hard cock against her. “Dean” she sighed as his hands slipped around her waist and found her breasts. He dropped his head to bite her shoulder as his fingers pinched her nipples. “Wanna cum for me? Here in the shower?” he asked, teeth biting their way up her neck. “Yes” she panted leaning back into him. One hand quickly dropped, fingers slipping into her pussy. She slowly rolled her hips as he fucked her with his fingers. “I’m looking forward to feeling you around my cock. Tight and wet, squeezing me like you’re squeezing my fingers now” he growled, pushing his fingers into her harder and faster than he had last night. “Yes, Dean! Fuck me, just like that” she cried out as the pleasure rocked her. 

“My God, baby! I’ve never made a woman cum as hard and fast as you” he chuckled, biting her neck again. “I’ve always had to work hard to cum with a man. You are blowing my mind, Dean” she confessed reaching back to feel his cock. “No, baby, not now” he backed off picking the soap up again and handing it to her. Pouting she turned around and soaped up her hands to wash every inch of him she could reach without straining her back. When she got to his cock, he gave her a warning look, which she ignored. “I’m not afraid of you,” she grasped him tightly in her hand, stroking him firmly. “You’re gonna cum for me” she told him. He watched her face cloud over with desire and determination. She was sexy at any given moment of the day, but right now she was downright bewitching. It was taking all his restraint to keep from throwing her against the wall and fucking her hard. He backed her up to the wall and reached out his hands to hold himself steady against it. “Melanie, as soon as the doctor gives you the ‘all clear’, you’re in for a world of trouble with me” he gasped, leaning over her, watching every movement she made. “Tell me” she demanded cupping his balls as she stroked him. “I’m going to hold you down and fuck you so hard and so long you’ll feel me there for a week” he growled, eyes not leaving her face. “I’m looking forward to feeling the full power of Dean Winchester in my pussy” she said. That sent him over the edge. His whole body seized as he cried out, dropping his forehead to hers. “Mmm, that’s a good one, isn’t it?” she asked as he spilled out all over her belly and legs. “I can’t believe the most powerful orgasms of my life happened without being inside of you” he gasped. “I can’t wait to hear the noises you make when you are” she smiled, turning them to rinse under the water. 

-

“IT’S DOCTOR DAY!” she shouted shoving him awake. “Rrrrmpf” he grumbled flipping his head to face away from her. “Come on! Let’s go!” she said sitting up carefully. “Coffee. Or we both die” he mumbled. “I’ll meet you downstairs” she said happily. “NO!” he sat up straight. “DO NOT GO DOWN THOSE STEPS WITHOUT ME!” he called after her. “Fine! Grumpy bitch” she called back slamming the bathroom door closed. He gave her a few minutes and waltzed into the tiny space after hearing the toilet flush and the sink run. “Hey, privacy!” she laughed, mouth full of toothpaste. “Privacy went out the window ages ago” he said stepping up to the toilet. She raised her eyebrows as he peed in front of her. “What? It’s a perfectly natural thing” he grinned as she rinsed out the toothpaste. “I’m okay with it, just surprised” she said, reaching out to pinch his ass. They switched spots so he could brush his teeth. She leaned in the doorway watching his naked ass wiggle as he brushed. “You’re a sexy man, but you already know that” she laughed leaving him to finish up. 

“You talk about sexy” he said coming into the bedroom to get dressed, “Do you have any idea how sexy you are? You’ve almost killed me a few times with that ass of yours.” She snorted, “Shut up and help me with my jeans.” He pulled up his underwear and stopped to slip the legs of her pants over her feet and up. “I mean it. You’ve been driving me crazy for years. In fact, I’ve been on a mission. Every time I’m on the prowl for a fun time, I play a game with myself. I try to find someone sexier than you. I’ve yet to win” he smirked as he took her hands and pulled her up to her feet. She was stunned stupid. Dean was always quick to flirt, with every woman he’d ever met, but this wasn’t flirting. This was just Dean telling her his truth and it rocked her. 

In the car she couldn’t stop thinking about what he said in the bedroom. “I have a confession I think you’ll enjoy” she said, shifting in the seat for a more comfortable position. “You okay?” he asked seeing her moving around. “Yes, just not used to sitting upright like this” she said. “Okay, what’s this confession” he grinned reaching over to stroke her hair. “The last guy I was with…I called out your name” she said, blushing lightly. “WHAT?” Dean laughed. “Yeah, well, I told you that I have to work hard to get off with a man. Well, I found that it helps to think about you. It helps a lot” Melanie blurted out. “You’ve been thinking about me when you’re with other men?” he asked, voice low with desire. “And when I’m alone, but now that I know what sort of heat you’re packing, I’m gonna need a bigger dildo” she giggled. “I’m about to crash the car” he laughed as they pulled into the parking lot of the doctor’s office. 

The examination went well. She’d been taken off bedrest with instructions to pay attention to her body and not to push too hard. She was given information on physical therapy. “Questions for me?” the doctor asked. “Uh, yes. Sex?” she asked. “Ah, yes, well, again, pay attention to your body. Don’t do anything too jarring or make sudden movements. I’d say you’ll be fine, just take it slow and be careful. I’ll see you in a week” he nodded. 

Dean helped her into the car and came around to the driver’s side. “Dean, get me back to Bobby’s. I’m allowed to have sex as long as we take it slow” she squealed. “That’s great news, but Mel, I’m not sure I can be gentle with you. Not once I…” his words fell away and he took a deep breath and started the car. “Not once you what, Dean?” she asked, frustrated and annoyed. “I’m afraid once I’m inside you, I’ll forget and hurt you” he almost shouted as he pulled out of the parking lot with more speed than necessary. “Oh” she said, deflated. “Come over here, if you can” he asked. She shifted carefully over the bench seat into his outstretched arm. “You’ve gone fourteen days of bedrest with fairly little complaining, we’ve experienced more together than I ever thought we would. As difficult as it might be, let’s just take it slow. Get your therapy going and go from there” he said, leaning over to drop a kiss on her head. “You’re right. I hate it, but you’re right” she sighed. “That might be the first time you’ve said that” he smirked. “Don’t get used to it” she poked him in the ribs.


	5. Chapter 5

“I’m glad you’ve appointed yourself my physical therapist” she moaned as he kissed his way down her neck. “You’ve been doing great with therapy. Stamina is up, pain is down…I want to test your range of motion now” he said, slipping her bra down arms, dropping it to the floor. “Oh yeah. That’s a good idea” she agreed as he hooked his fingers in her pants and panties, slowly dropping to his knees, taking her clothes down along the way. “In the name of medicine. Sit on the edge of the bed” he bit the fleshy part of her hip. She sat and let him pull the pants free of her ankles, leaving her naked. He stood and lifted her left leg to his shoulder and slowly leaned down for a kiss, stretching the muscles of her leg and lower back. “Feel good?” he asked. “Yes, so good” she sighed feeling her muscles loosen. He switched to the other leg, repeating the action, making her moan and sigh. He sunk down to his knees, kissing his way along her thigh. “Dean, please” she pleaded, shaking under his lips. “Legs on my shoulders, baby” he instructed. She lifted and rested her thighs on his muscled shoulders. “Good girl” he smiled dipping his head to lick into her. “Dean!” she cried out, feeling bolts of pleasure shoot through her body, tightening her nipples painfully. “Baby, you taste like honey” he growled and suctioned his mouth to her pussy, sinking his tongue far into her. “Dean, don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!” she shouted, squeezing her thighs to trap him there. She’d heard rumors about his oral skills, but she never imagined anything like this. His tongue was touching places in her she never knew existed. Delving deep, licking, and sucking he ate her pussy with passion.

“Dean, you’re…you’re…” she panted. “Mmhmm” he responded into her pussy as his lips enclosed her clit. He had to hold her hips in place to keep her from bucking him away. “Dean, yes, that, do that, fuck!” she squealed as she came on his tongue. “MY GOD YOU’RE GONNA KILL ME!” she screamed as he slipped two fingers into her, not letting her come down form the pleasure. He pumped into her over and over, never letting go of her clit, suckling it hard, until she came again. Her hands fisted in his hair, she rode his face through it. She didn’t stop until she felt his laughing and he bit her thigh. “Ouch! What the fuck is funny?” she asked, flopping back on the bed. “I didn’t think you were ever gonna let me out” he laughed while standing up. “Help me up” she lifted a hand up to him and he took it, pulling her to her feet. She turned him around and held his hips, lowering herself to the floor. “Mel, you sure you’re back can handle it?” he asked, stroking her hair. “I’ll stop if it’s too much” she said, tugging his sweatpants down. “Free balling it today?” she chuckled as he sprung free. “Yep!” he grinned. She grasped his cock and circled her tongue around the tip before sucking it in. She took him halfway down on her first go, making him hiss with pleasure. She pushed him to the back of her throat the second go, he was long and thick, but she was determined. He stumbled a bit, “Fuck, Mel. That’s intense.” Pleased with herself she left him in her mouth, heavy on her tongue, and suckled. She cupped his balls, rolling them gently. “Mel, that’s…that’s perfect” he whispered, running his fingers through her hair. She suckled with more urgency until she felt his legs tighten up. That’s when she pulled back and stroked him over her tongue. “Oh, shit!” he gasped realizing what she wanted. “Melanie! Yes, baby!” he let out, letting his release out onto her tongue. He sat back hard on the bed, watching her swallow it down. “What the fuck is wrong with me?” he wondered out loud. “What?” she chuckled. “How the fuck have I let fear get in the way of you for so long?” he reached out and took her hands, helping her to her feet. She stepped into his legs, holding his head in her hands. “I know I give good head, but it’s not a religious experience” she smiled. “You’re so wrong about that” he said dropping his head to her chest, hands sliding around squeezing her ass.

-

“They’re back tomorrow” Dean said as Melanie sipped her coffee. “I feel bad they’ve been in hiding for three weeks” she said. “Hey, they forced this into action,” he laughed. “I’m glad they did” she said softly. “So am I, baby girl. So am I” Dean agreed kissing her head as he walked to the sink to rinse his cup. “Let’s get moving. It’s a cold, but it’s a nice day. Want to get out?” he asked. “Yes! I have an idea” she grinned.

Two hours later she watched as Dean strapped the tree the only beat-up car Bobby had running. “No way was I doing this to my Baby” he mumbled. “I miss my truck” she said. “Sam will take good care of her” he grunted, pulling the last rope tight. By dinnertime they’d lit and decorated the tree with boxes of ornaments Mel found in the basement. “I can’t believe tomorrow is Christmas Eve” he said settling into bed with a sigh. “Mmhmm” she answered, dropping her clothes to the floor, one piece at a time. 

He watched with great interest and when she nodded at his pants, he quickly got himself naked and back into bed. “I like seeing you so mobile” he said, leaning over her the moment she slipped in beside him. His hand slid over her body, from neck to her sex, where he slipped his fingers against her clit. “Dean, you’re hands are incredible” she moaned as he gently applied pressure. “How’s your back?” he asked before sucking a nipple into his lips. “So good, Dean. I’m so fucking good” she said, arching up to his lips. He slid his tongue over her hard peak again and lifted his face to look at her. “Baby, if anything I do hurts, please” he started but she cut him off. “I’ll tell you, Dean. I need you. Please don’t make me wait anymore” she pleaded. He shifted over her coming to rest between her legs. She lifted her legs around his waist, feeling his swollen cock brush against her wet pussy. “I’m okay, Dean” she gasped feeling his hesitation. “I can feel the heat of you already” his voice was shaky, and he carefully pushed into her. “Ohhhh, fuck that’s soooo gooood” she moaned, grasping his shoulders, fingers digging in. He bottomed out, letting loose a rough sigh, “Baby, you’re like hot, wet silk.” “Move, Dean! Fuck me!” she cried out. He lifted his hips pulling almost all the way out of her and sunk back in, over and over. He kept a steady pace, fucking her slow and deep. “I can feel you holding back but your pussy is quivering, baby, cum for me” he groaned, resting his forehead on hers. “Fuck, baby! Just like that, squeezing me so hard!” he cried out, feeling her lose control. She lost the ability to speak and was a convulsing mess beneath him, clutching his arms tightly as he rode her through it. “That’s it, baby. I’ve wanted you for so long, from when we first met. I’ve always wanted you” he confessed, his thrusts picking up speed. She felt it building in her again having not yet come down from the first orgasm. He felt it too, “One more, give me another one. I’m with you.” She let the coil snap took him with her. He cried out as he spilled himself into her, thrust after thrust, until he was empty, body shaking. She pulled him down to rest his weight on her. “No, Mel” he tried to shift away afraid his weight would hurt her, but she kept him locked in her thighs and pulled him down. He couldn’t resist her and settled in, resting his face in her neck. She stroked his back, feeling the orgasmic bliss flow through her still. 

He grinned feeling himself stir inside her. “Are you seriously getting excited again? It’s been like four seconds!” she asked, eyes wide. He shifted his hips, making her gasp. “Horny bastard” she laughed, sliding her legs from his back. “Dean, you feel so good, but I need to shift” she said lowering her legs. He pulled out of her instantly, “Tell me what you need.” She stretched out watching him climb off the bed. Grinning she shifted herself to the edge of the bed and he stepped up. She lifted her legs and rested her tiny feet on his chest. He held them in his hands, cock resting on her sex. “This better?” he asked. “Yes” she smiled at him. He shifter her ankles to his shoulders and sunk himself into her. He moved more freely on his feet “Gonna take it slow again, okay?” he asked. “Yes, fuck yes, Dean!” He took her slowly, deeply, pulling the pleasure from her like it was his sole purpose on earth. “I’ve never felt such a big cock before” she gasped. “Melanie, you’re perfect, so perfect around me. I can feel every quake and tremor in your pussy” he said, leaning down slowly letting her muscles stretch. He cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbing her nipples. “Faster, Dean! Faster!” she shouted. He stood straight again, holding her legs in his hands, and fucked her as hard as he dared, worried he would hurt her. She came hard and long on his cock, “Dean, cum with me, please!” He was with her, calling out her name as his body was rocked with pleasure. 

He stood over her, legs still on his shoulders, eyes closed. She watched him as his breath evened out, his hands slid up and down her legs, enjoying the feel of her skin under his fingertips. He turned and nipped at her ankle, smiling as she twitched. He final opened his eyes and looked at her. Spread out beneath him, naked, breasts still heaving, glowing in a fucked-out bliss. “Worth waiting a couple of weeks?” she asked, stretching her arms out on the bed. “I’ve been wanting that for years. All those years wasted. I could have been feasting on you. That makes me sad. But everything about you most definitely worth the wait” he said.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well ain’t that just the cutest damned thing you ever saw, Sam?” Bobby snarled with a smile from the porch at Deana and Melanie kissing against Baby in the driveway. “Sure is. ‘Bought time, bro!” Sam called. “Sneaky bastards,” Dean grumbled against Mel’s lips. “Come on. Let’s go eat crow. I hear it tastes like chicken” she laughed giving Dean’s ass a squeeze. 

“Doctor gave me a clean bill of health this morning” Mel said as the crowded into the kitchen. “That’s great, kid. I was worried” Bobby said hugging her. “And this tree is a surprise” he said walking her into the den. “I hope you don’t mind. We found the ornaments in the basement,” Mel said. “Naw, I don’t mind at all. I haven’t seen these since my last Christmas with Karen,” he said stepping up to the tree for a closer look. “I should have asked. I wanted to have a nice surprise to say thanks. For everything, Bobby. You don’t hear it enough, but you’re the glue to this rag-tag family we’ve got here, and we appreciate you,” she said. “Melanie, you stop it now. Can’t make an old man sappy in front of the boys” he said choking back the emotion he felt. He put an arm around her as they looked at the tree. “This is wonderful. Thank you, Melanie.”

“I’m glad to see you figured things out” Sam said as Dean pulled a couple of beers from the fridge. “I don’t know, man. I can’t wrap my head around this” Dean said passing a bottle to Sam. “Is it not working? I’m sorry, man. I really thought you two are the real deal” Sam said. “No, nothing like that. She’s amazing. We have to try this out in the real world and in the hunter world, but she’s incredible” Dean said watching her as Bobby told her the meaning behind some of the Christmas tree ornaments. “You’ve always thought that. What’s different now?” Sam pressed. He was enjoying the look of happiness on Dean’s face. “I don’t know if I have the words for it, Sammy, but it’s big” he said, “I’m afraid to fuck this up.” Sam nodded, understanding the fear of losing so good, “It’s worth the risk.” “Yes. She’s worth every risk” Dean agreed smiling as she met his eyes. 

-

His eyes fluttered open to find her eyes peering back at him. He started, “Mel! You tryna kill me?” He lifted his hand and dropped it on her face, “Creeper.” “She booped his nose with her finger. “Five minutes” he said and freed her face of his hand, slipping it to her waist and pulling her to him. She felt his swollen cock on her leg and said “No way that’s five minutes.” He rolled her over and slipped between her legs, “Okay, ten minutes.” She was already wet for him and he slipped into her easily. She gasped, slapping her hand to her mouth. She couldn’t let Bobby hear this. He was like a father to her. Dean chuckled darkly and bit her neck, making her squeal beneath her hand. She let go to whisper shout, “Stop it! I don’t want them to hear!” He nodded solemnly and snapped his hips making her gasp again. “What? I didn’t bite” he flashed her his most adorable grin. He dropped to kiss her, swallowing her moans and groans and squeals of delight. She apparently wasn’t noticing the squeak in the bed or the gentle tapping of the headboard and he wasn’t going to point it out.

He thrust into her gently, but deeply. Bringing her quickly to the edge. “You wanna cum. I can feel it. Afraid you’ll be loud?” he asked softly, continuing his pace. “Mmhmm” she squeaked. “You have been loud every time so far. So fucking loud, and your pussy makes a delicious wet noises too. Wonder if they’ll hear that” he growled, feeling her snap. He quickly took her lips again, helping her keep quiet as she came all over his cock. He felt her pulse around him so tightly that he quickly followed, emptying himself into her with few quiet grunts into her mouth. “Merry Christmas, baby” he sighed into her neck, dropping his weight on her. 

They joined Sam and Bobby in the kitchen where Dean made pancakes and bacon and Bobby considered testing him for Demon possession. “He’s not possessed, Bobby. He just likes me” Mel said nudging the old grump with her shoulder. After breakfast Melanie passed out gifts she’d gotten each of them, “I know we don’t do Christmas, and I’m not starting a tradition, just wanted to say thank you for giving us a push and for Dean being so patient with me even when I’m grumpy.” Sam was thrilled with two new flannels and sleep pants and she’d never seen Bobby smile as big as when he opened the ornaments, she’d made him out scrap metal. “Are these anti-possession snowflakes?” he asked. “Yep. Dean taught me how to use your soldering iron” Dean sat in a kitchen chair they’d brought into the den and pulled her into his lap. Bobby immediately hung them on the tree and pulled out gifts of his own, which caused a chain reaction and both Sam and Dean pulled out hidden gifts for everyone. The highlight was the one-year subscriptions to bustyasianaeauties.com for Sam and Bobby. “Arigato gozaimasu!” Bobby said making everyone laugh. “And for you” Dean said placing a heavy box in Melanie’s lap. She tore open the paper and found brakes for her truck. “Sam said the brakes are getting soft” he shrugged, “Just want you safe. I’ll put them on this afternoon.” She kissed his cheek and thanked him. “One more” he said pulling a small box from his pocket. It was a small wooden box, with her initials engraved on the top. “When did you have time to make this?” she asked. “Some of us haven’t been stuck upstairs for weeks” he laughed. She opened it and found a silver key. “This is the only other key to my Baby. I’ve never made a spare before. It’s for emergencies only” he watched her face carefully as Sam and Bobby exchanged surprised looks. Dean leaned in and whispered so low that only Melanie could hear, “This is the equivalent of asking you to move in with me.” She kissed his lips, making aloud smacking lose as she let go. “Thank you, Dean” she whispered into his hear, dropping a kiss on his neck. “Come outside for yours” she smiled standing up and tugging him to the door. 

They threw jackets on and all shoved through the kitchen door onto the porch. “Woah! This is…what???” he was just about leaping out of his socks with excitement. “It’s a combo gas and charcoal grill with a smoker. I asked Bobby and Sam to pick it up on their way back. The elves put it together last night after we went to bed” she grinned, slipping an arm around Bobby and one around Sam. “Heard about those steaks and burgers and chili you’ve been making. I’ll keep her safe when you’re on the road, but I expect you’ll be keeping me well fed when you’re crashing here” Bobby snickered. “I’ll make steaks right now!” Dean stepped towards the door. “Not today. Jody invited us all for dinner. Calm down, I’ve got gifts for everyone to bring” Mel said. “Let’s go be a normal family for a few hours” she laughed. Dean held her back for a moment. “Baby, you’ve made me so fucking happy, I can’t even begin to tell you” he pulled her into his arms and held her tight against his chest. “I’m glad you like it” she smiled. “I don’t mean the grill, but that’s pretty amazing” he kissed her head. “I’m glad you like me too” she looked up at him. “Baby, you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I don’t deserve you, but I’m not letting you go” he cradled her head and kissed her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’m coming, Dean. That’s all there is to it” Melanie said dumping her pack on the kitchen table. “You’re not up for a hunt and you know it” Dean sighed. “Dean, I understand that you are my self-appointed nurse and I appreciate that more than you could ever know, but, I’m only going to say this once. I will decide what I’m capable of and if you had taken FIVE FUCKING MINUTES to let me finish speaking before you stormed down here to play with your guns you would have discovered that I have NO INTENTION of doing the actual hunting. I planned on coming to help with research and BECAUSE I LIKE SPENDING TIME WITH YOU, YOU FUCKING MORON!” she shouted. “Aaaand she’s back, ladies and gentlemen!” Sam called out from the den where he and Bobby were applauding loudly. 

Dean glared at them as he finished putting his gun back together. “Yeah, cock the gun like a big man. You do not intimidate me, Dean Winchester. Sam, you ready?” she called out. Sam appeared at her side smiling down at Dean. “Listen, I’m glad you two kids are an item now, just try not to kill each other. The real world is tough enough. I don’t need to be burying you two in side-by-side graves” Bobby said slipping an arm over Mel’s shoulders. “No promises, Bobby” she said and kissed his cheek before picking up her pack. Dean stood and packed up his gun cleaning kit, “We’ll be in touch, Bobby. Shouldn’t be more than a couple days.” Bobby nodded and walked them to the door, “You do that, Dean. I hope to see you for New Years.” 

Mel climbed into the backseat with a book and curled up with some pillows for her back. “Comfy?” Dean asked kneeling next to the open door. “I am” she smiled knowing their fight was over. He leaned in and kissed her. “Best thing ever” he whispered talking about her. He shut her door and climbed into the front next to Sam, “Okay, Sammy, get us to Iowa.” Dean fired up the Impala and they were off, chasing a mugwump. 

-

“That was disgusting and cold and I smell now” Dean complained as he and Sam pulled off their wet jeans letting them flop to the floor with wet smacking sounds. “Stick them in the trash bag by the door and I’ll wash them” Mel grimaced. They stripped down to their underwear giving her the details on the hunt. They’d both wound up in the water because the thing was so big it tipped their boat. “I told you the boat was too small” Sam grumbled. “I shot it and we were fine” Dean said taking a beer Melanie was passing to them. “Until it’s mate showed up” Sam cracked his beer open. “It had a mate?” she gasped. “Pretty sure that's what it was and it was bigger. SO much bigger. Sammy wedged his machete into it and it still tried to swim away” Dean said. “I’m still not sure if they were supernatural or not, but, at least they won’t be eating local kids this summer when they head out for a swim” Sam said. “You boys take showers while I get this laundry going” she said dragging the bag out.

She came back to find Dean fast asleep on the bed, still wet from his shower and very naked. He’d left a note on his chest, “Wake for sex.” She smiled down at him and sighed. As glorious as his half-swollen cock looked, she knew the laundry needed to be finished before she touched him or it would never get done. She gently tapped on the door adjoining Sam’s room to theirs. “It’s open” she heard him call. “Hey” she said stepping in. “Hi, he passed out?” Sam laughed. “Yes. I’m glad, though, or the laundry would never get finished” she laughed. “I can finish the laundry” he offered. “I’ll handle it, it’s all in the dryer now anyway, won’t take long. Gotta pull my weight on this trip” she sighed sitting on a chair and lifting her feet to rest on the other chair. “Looks like it’s going alright with you two” Sam observed. Mel didn’t respond, but the smile on her face spoke volumes. “Okay, get out of here. I’ll grab the clothes. Go” he nudged her leg until she stood up and left him laughing. 

Dean hadn’t moved an inch, cock still gorgeously laid out on his thigh. She left the lights on, wanting to see every inch of him as she slipped off her clothes. She was careful when she approached the bed and knelt down beside it. She leaned over and licked his length, feeling it twitch under her tongue. Grinning she gave another sloppy lick. He smelled like soap and Dean and she was almost drunk on him already. She watched his cock swell to full size and licked him again, feeling his fingers slip into her hair. She sucked the tip into her mouth, moaning around his heat. She dropped him from her lips, “Legs over the edge. I want to suck you down.” He groaned a hoarse “Yes, ma’am” as he swung his body sideways. She tucked herself between his legs and cupped his balls. He sighed and she left his body relax. “I’m gonna destroy you in a few minutes” he warned. “I’ve been wanting that full powered Dean Winchester cock to destroy me for some time, now” she reminded him just before sliding her tongue and lips over him. She took him to the root, gagging at the intrusion into her throat. “Fuuuuck, baby” he encouraged as she bobbed up and down on him, sinking deep and coming up for air every few passes. She suddenly stood and said, “Destroy me, Winchester.” 

He was on his feet in a flash, kissing her so deeply she lost her breath. He let her lips go and tossed her on the bed, “I’m not going to be gentle.” She grinned as he crawled up the bed like a predator. “I’m going to fuck you hard and fast. Can you keep up?” he challenged. She nodded and opened her legs for him to settle in. He slid his cock into her and immediately started pounding just as hard and fast as promised. She was expecting it but was still taken by surprise at the beast he’d been holding back for weeks. He set a punishing pace in her pussy, sucking and biting at her neck, whispering filthy things into her ear. She suddenly came hard on his cock, “Fuck, baby, that’s a good one, I can feel how hard you’re squeezing me.” He pulled out of her seconds after her orgasm started to fade, “On your knees.” The look on his face was hard and so fucking sexy. She complied instantly and he grabbed her hips and slammed into her, making her cry out in surprise. She reached for a pillow to stuff her face into. “Afraid Sammy will hear you?” he taunted, slapping her ass hard with his big palm. “Oh, you liked that, huh? I felt your pussy tighten up on me” he said landing another slap. He grabbed her hips so hard she’d have bruises where his fingertips were for days after. Slamming into her he demanded she cum on his cock again. “Gotta give me another. Come on, you know you’re feeling extra carnal tonight” he leaned over her back and growled in her ear. “Yeah, like that, baby, fuck you’re cumming so hard” he laughed riding her through it. 

He reached under her arms and held her shoulders tight, forcing her up onto her knees. “See that, baby? See how fucking beautiful you are?” he asked watching them in the mirror across from the bed. “Look, baby, look at us” he ordered, hands slipping back to her hips as he kept up his punishing pace. She watched him fucking her from behind, her naked body on display, breasts bouncing on her chest, face slack in orgasmic bliss. She watched as his lips sucked on her neck and shoulder, she watched as he grinned knowing she was climbing towards orgasming again, she watched herself cum as he held her upright arms circling her, one hand splayed across her belly, the other cupping her breast. “You’re like a goddess when you cum, baby. You like watching us?” he asked, his thrusts starting to falter. “Yes, fuck yes” she gasped, pleasure still soaring through her body. She watched as he lost control and came inside her. He was the strongest man she’d ever known and watching him fall apart for her, because of her, with her…watching him come completely undone was profound. 

He sat back on his heels, pulling her with him, staying buried inside her. He rested his chin on her shoulder to catch his breath. "That was intense" she said, feeling her pussy still quivering lightly around him. “How is your back? Did I hurt you?” he asked, hands stroking her hips. “I’m good, Dean” she sighed contentedly, slipping from his lap onto the bed. He reached for the lamp and killed the light before curling up beside her. “Best thing ever” she whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to drop a note!


End file.
